


Unhappenings #W

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was a stalemate, as far as getting necessary information from one another, but it was thankfully bloodless and definitely interesting.





	Unhappenings #W

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> December 9, 2008 (written earlier).

They were on their fifth 'date' already and Riza had not said anything of importance, which was likely because Envy, dressed and skinned as a respectable businessman, hadn't said anything of importance either. It was a stalemate, as far as getting necessary information from one another, but it was thankfully bloodless and definitely interesting.

They had their quirks, after all - things that reminded the other just who was being dealt with. She kept a pistol under her pillow. He didn't have any food in 'his' apartment. The sex was amazing.

Envy wondered if, somewhere, Riza's colonel friend knew what he was missing, from the perfect pertness of Riza's breasts to the moist heat between her legs. She certainly seemed to enjoy his cock, which he rather amusingly had kept as his and not what had been equipped on the body he stole.

Riza wondered if, somewhere, anyone had figured out that the plan wasn't being adhered to - not by either side. She certainly hadn't expected Envy to keep pretending for as long as he had, when she wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

They both had more important things to do, of course - plans and schemes and all of that. But, as yet another evening wound down, they both decided that the important stuff could wait for later.


End file.
